dramaforlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Toyohara Kosuke
Profile *'Name:' 豊原功補 (とよはら こうすけ) *'Name (romaji):' Toyohara Kosuke *'Profession:' Actor and singer *'Birthdate:' *'Birthplace:' Tokyo, Japan *'Height:' 180cm *'Weight:' 68kg *'Star sign:' Libra *'Blood type:' A *'Family:' Wife and one son *'Talent agency:' après TV Shows *Juuyou Sankounin Tantei (TV Asahi, 2017) *Chef (Fuji TV, 2016) *Isan Sozoku Bengoshi Kakizaki Shinichi (YTV, 2016) *Shi no Zouki (WOWOW, 2015) *Mother Game (TBS, 2015) *Dakara Koya (NHK, 2015) *Osoroshi (NHK, 2014) *SHARK ~2nd Season~ (NTV, 2014) *20-nen go no Kimi e (TBS, 2012) *Taira no Kiyomori (NHK, 2012) *Bitter Sugar (NHK, 2011) *Shinsengumi Keppuroku (NHK, 2011) *CO Ishoku Coordinator (WOWOW, 2011) *Ikon Ari (TV Asahi, 2011) *Douki (WOWOW, 2011) *Tobo Bengoshi (Fuji TV, 2010) *Tetsu no Hone (NHK, 2010) *Bad Guy (SBS, 2010) *News Sokuho wa Nagareta (Fuji TV NEXT, 2009) *Innocent Love (Fuji TV, 2008) *Lotto 6 de San-oku Ni-senman En Ateta Otoko (TV Asahi, 2008) *Kansahojin (NHK, 2008) *Keishicho Sosa Ikka 9 Gakari 3 (TV Asahi, 2008) *Kaikyo (NHK, 2007) *Jotei (TV Asahi, 2007, ep2-5) *Kaette Kita Jikou Keisatsu (TV Asahi, 2007) *Kamisama Kara Hitokoto (WOWOW, 2006) *Nodame Cantabile (Fuji TV, 2006) *Mo Ichido Metro ni Notte Catch (TV Asahi, 2006) *Densha Otoko Deluxe (Fuji TV, 2006) *Seibutsu Suisei WoO (NHK, 2006) *Jikou Keisatsu (TV Asahi, 2006) *Matsumoto Seicho Special - Kuroi Jyukai (Fuji TV, 2005) *Densha Otoko (Fuji TV, 2005) *Doyo Wide Gekijo Kurokawa no Techo SP (TV Asahi, 2005) *Natsumeke no Shokutaku (TBS, 2005) *Ai to Shihon Shugi (WOWOW, 2003) *Sensei no Kaban (WOWOW, 2003) *Onna to Ai to Mystery News of One's Death Comes at 2 PM (TV Tokyo, 2003) *Hitonatsu no Papa e (TBS, 2003, ep7) *Tokyo Love Cinema (Fuji TV, 2003, ep6, 9, 11, 12) *Lunch no Joou (Fuji TV, 2002, ep5-7) *Kabachitare (Fuji TV, 2001, ep6-7) *Satsujin Ginko / Homocide Bank (TV Asahi, 2001) *Okuman Choja to Kekkon Suru Hoho (NTV, 2000) *Happy Ai to Kando no Monogatari 2 (TV Tokyo, 2000) *Hensyuo (Fuji TV, 2000) *Kiseki no Hito (NTV, 1998) *Ao no Jidai (TBS, 1998) *Glass no Kutsu (NTV, 1997) *Good Luck (NTV, 1996) *Long Vacation (Fuji TV, 1996) *Risky Game (TBS, 1996) *Bokura ni Ai wo! (Fuji TV, 1996) *Shinkon Nari! (TBS, 1995) *Imoto Yo (Fuji TV, 1994) *Miserarete (Tokai TV, 1994) *Yonimo Kimyona Monogatari 1994 De Rare Nai (Fuji TV, 1994) *Yonimo Kimyona Monogatari 1992 Hako no Naka (Fuji TV, 1992) *Yonimo Kimyona Monogatari 1991 Mezamashi-dokei (Fuji TV, 1991) *Kono Ko Dare no Ko? (Fuji TV, 1986, ep10) *Aoi Hitomi no Sei Life (Fuji TV, 1985, ep22) *Tokugawa Ieyasu (NHK, 1983) Movies *Zatoichi The Last (2010) *Hikidashi no Naka no Love Letter / Listen To My Heart (2009) *Nankyoku Ryurinin (2009) *Komori Seikatsu Kojo Kurabu (2008) *Chameleon (2008) *Yami no Kodomotachi / Children of Darkness (2008) *Cinderella Formula (2008) *Orion-za Kara no Shotaijo (2007) *Heat Island (2007) *Sad Vacation (2007) *0 (Zero) Karano Kaze / Wind From Zero (2007) *Kowai Onna / Unholy Women (2006) *Chofu Airport (2006) *Backdancers! (2006) *Bokoku no Aegis (2005) *Into the Sun (2005) *Shinju Ereji / Double Suicide Elegy (2005) *Hinagon (2005) *Naniwa Kinyu-do (2005) *Unmei Ningen (2004) *Tange Sazen (2004) *69 (2004) *Tori (2004) *Seventh Anniversary (2003) *Tenshi no Kiba B.T.A. / Battling Angel B.T.A. (2003) *The Choice of Hercules (2002) *Shiroi Inu to Waltz wo / To Dance With the White Dog (2001) *Ningen Gokaku / License to Live (1999) *Wild Life (1997) *Innocent World (1998) *893 Taxis (1994) *Mr. Baseball (1992) *Gojira tai Kingu Gidora (1991) *Gojira tai Biorante (1989) *Sukeban Deka: Kazama San-Shimai no Gyakushu / Girl Cops: Counterattack of the Three Sisters (1988) *Isami (1982) Endorsements *Panasonic Viera (2010) *ALICO Japan (2006-2009) *Aube, Sofina Cosmetics (2007- ) *Kirin Beer (2006) *Honda Accord (2006) Recognitions *'5th Angel Film Awards, Monaco International Film Festival:' Best Actor for Cinderella Formula (2007) Trivia *Lead vocal, guitarist and songwriter for Kozmic Blue, a blues-rock fusion trio. One CD, San Franciscans in Melancholic, released in 1999. *2007, continuing his music career with performances (vocals/guitar) in Roppongi and Shibuya clubs with Brockovich 7. External Links *Head Rock ~ Official site *Agency page *Japanese Wikipedia *JDorama.com Category:JActor Category:JSinger